Heart Mended By The Alpha
by Xblood-of-the-letheX
Summary: Bella is suicidal after Edward leaves her. A certain special wolf finds her and, over time, changes her life. But not all good things last. Soon, danger will once again lurk. This is my own shot at telling the raw love story of Sam Uley and Isabella Swan.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer does. I am making absolutely no profit off this. **

**Hello peoples, this is my first try at the Sam/Bella pairing. There's gonna be some smoldering hot scenes in this story, so raise up your hands and enjoy the ride (ahem...sorry...didn't mean it to sound like that. Yup, my mind went there. Face-palm moment! Lol!). **_**Anyway**_**, ENJOY! **

SAM'S POV:

Billy was the one that alerted me to the fact that no other than Isabella Swan, Chief Charlie Swan's daughter, was missing. And that the Cullens had finally made their much awaited exit from Forks, Washington as well. A feeling of cold unease coiled itself in my stomach. I couldn't help but guess that the hasty exit and the disappearance were linked. I'm no detective, it was just a thought. As soon as I hung up the phone, I ran out the front door of my house, locked it up good, and then phased at the edge of the forest in my front yard (A/N: the wolves in the pack don't rip their clothes when they phase. The clothes just pop in and out of existence).

Usually I loved the feeling of the wind in my fur, the wet, spongy soil flowing under my paws while I flew through the forest, the shadow wolf, but today was not "usual". Paul quickly phased a few miles away and told me where to start looking, then phased back to human form. I guess the pack trusted me to find Isabella by myself. Ah, well. I'd try. When I got into the forested area near Chief Charlie's house, I began sniffing the wind for any scent of his lost daughter. For awhile my nose led me from one "dead end" to another, but finally, when the forest was really starting to get think and gnarly, I smelled the right scent. Letting out a quiet, triumphant yip I ran, following a barely existent trail to a fern filled clearing. It would have been a beautiful sight, if not for the pale, broken looking girl in the middle of it all.

Isabella was all curled up and shuddering. Even from where I was standing stock still, I could see the razor in her curled up fists, plus the dripping cuts on her wrists. I was horrified and filled with grief at the same time. Thinking quickly, I phased into my human form, and swiftly yet quietly, began making my way towards poor Isabella. The Cullens had obviously really broken her. When I reached her side, I said in my softest, kindest voice, "Isabella...I'm Sam. I'm here to take you back home. Everyone's worrying about you. Do you think you can stand up and walk?"

BELLA'S POV:

I'd never felt so broken and bloodied in my entire twenty years of life. He didn't want me. That wasn't the problem, really. I had never really been in love with Edward Cullen. No, I was smitten with the idea of him. Now that that idea had rejected me, life was not worth living. I couldn't do it. So I sliced my wrists and let my blood drip everywhere. I didn't give a fuck if I attracted some thirsty vampire. I was already in so much pain, by sucking me dry, the vampire would be doing _me _a favor!

That said, I still was a little nervous when I heard heavy footsteps coming my way. I didn't lift my head, feeling too weak to do that simple task. Plus, if I was about to be murdered, I didn't want to see my killer's face. So I was very shocked when a strangely familiar, softly kind voice said from high above me, "Isabella...I'm Sam. I'm here to take you home. Everyone's worrying about you. Do you think you can stand up and walk?"

Turning my head, I was able to see through blurry eyes that the speaker was Sam Uley, the man that my best friend,Jacob, absolutely hated. After a few tries, I managed to whisper weakly, "Sam...Uley. I can't stand right now. It sickens me to even move my head. Would you mind helping me up?"

Wordlessly, Sam lifted me up into his arms. I let out a small gasp. It wasn't just the suddenness of the action, but also the fact that my savior (I guess...) was totally ripped. If I wasn't so exhausted, I would of blushed deep, ruby red. Resting my head against Sam's chest, I murmured a thank you, then began drifting asleep. My last thought before sleep hit was, 'Mmmm...he's so warm...'

**Soo...what do y'all think? Good? Bad? Medium? PLEASE comment (with a cherry on top?) **


End file.
